


Summertime Serenity

by Cyriusli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ZoSan Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyriusli/pseuds/Cyriusli
Summary: Zoro and Sanji get a little quiet time.





	Summertime Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyy, so sorry this is so late! Here's the collab with DCS I'm sure you've seen mentioned. The month just sort of got away from us. Hope you enjoy it!

Summer islands were always the worst. Zoro hated the heat as it put a hold on how much he was able to train— thank you, Chopper— plus they were just damned annoying. It would start cool as the sun came up, but by mid morning, it was usually so unbearably hot, it made Zoro want to go find some cool place to sleep off the rest of the day. Today was no different than the last as they waited out the time it took to reset the log pose. Fucking Grand Line. Fucking heat. Fucking summer islands. And on top of it all, it seemed like no matter which one they ended up at, there was always some sort of fucking party going on. Damned summer islands with their fucking chaotic parties that were nothing more than guys running around without shirts, scantily clad women and swarming bugs; with lots of the latter two.

Zoro had taken no time to hop ship, landing quietly on the dock before stuffing his hands in his shorts pockets and wandering off. The rest of the crew loved the seemingly endless party, and well, even he could deal with it for a time, but eventually, even he needed a break. Most of them had stayed in the hotel, and Zoro had been given that option as well, but after the tenth girl had walked up to him, practically shoving their tits in his face as they tried to throw flower necklaces over his head, he was done. It wasn’t worth the alcohol. He had managed to snag a bottle on the way out, wandering around the chaotic town until he’d gotten back to the ship and gone to bed.

Most of the town was still sleeping as Zoro walked down the street. The party the crew had happened to stumble into had lasted until just before dawn, and even now, close to noon, businesses were closed and few people wandered about. That was fine by him, the fewer people he had to deal with, the better, as far as he was concerned, especially after last night. He was done with parties for a while.

Zoro kept walking, finding himself on the outskirts of town and climbing a hill that eventually melded into the mountain that was the center of the island. There was a path that wound back and forth, clearly well traveled and Zoro followed it for a while before he grew bored and hung a right into the trees. The heat of the noontime sun was noticeable even under the canopy of the forest, but the added humidity of the trees had him tugging his shirt off and stuffing it in his back pocket. Still, it was much cooler than out in the sun.

After some time, Zoro somehow found himself at the edge of a small cliff that overlooked the bay. He could see the Sunny, flags blowing in the breeze, as he crossed his arms over his chest. Zoro would never understand why new places always moved, but he was pretty sure this hadn’t been the way he had been walking. Either way, it was high above the noise of the town and that gave him the quiet he was looking for.

Shrugging, he turned and settled down under the shade of a tree. It was cooler up here at the top of the mountain, but not cool enough for him to care to put his shirt back on. With a deep breath, Zoro leaned back against the trunk and closed his eyes. No time like the present for a nap, he figured; the only noise above the wind, the occasional call of some birds.

He woke with a start, body reacting before he was even aware of what he was doing. Zoro could feel a heartbeat under his thumb— slow and steady— as cigarette smoke whipped by his nose, caught by the wind to be whisked away. “Hey, it’s just me.”

Zoro’s mind was still a bit foggy as he registered the words as someone he knew and he blinked the sleep from his eyes as he pulled his hand away from Sanji’s neck. With a grunt, Zoro ran a hand through his hair before dropping it back to his lap, all while never taking his eyes off the other man. He must have been in a much deeper sleep than normal if Sanji had been able to actually get close to him like he had.

“I never understood how you managed to do that.” Sanji blew smoke from the corner of his mouth, leaning over to stub his cigarette butt in the dirt. “I’m sorry if I startled you, I figured you would have realized I was here before I actually touched you.” Sanji’s voice was low, close to his ear as Zoro registered the blond’s weight on his thighs.

Zoro was able to shake the last bit of sleep from his mind and took a deep breath as he settled back against the tree. Carefully, Zoro moved his hands to rest on Sanji’s hips. “You were able to because I didn’t see you as a threat, Swirly, not until you actually climbed over me.”

“Hm,” Sanji leaned back a little, a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth. “I’m not a threat? Since when?”

“You know what I mean, Sanji,” Zoro grumbled, still trying to figure out just how come he’d let Sanji sneak up on him like he had.

“Do I?” Sanji leaned forward, raising one hand to rest against Zoro’s chest as he twisted his head to the side to kiss at Zoro’s neck. Each press of his lips was light and gentle, sending the faintest tingles across Zoro’s skin.

Closing his eyes, Zoro tipped his head to the side, giving Sanji a little more room as he kissed along the length of Zoro’s neck. “How did you find me?”

“I’ve actually been out here for a couple hours. When you didn’t answer me, I figured you were asleep somewhere.”

“And you’re not mad?” Zoro stopped himself from moving his hands up Sanji’s sides to tug him closer. This was rather unusual in a lot of ways right now and Zoro honestly wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming or not. It would certainly explain how Sanji had managed to sneak up on him if he was, but Zoro was beginning to lean toward being awake at this point.

“I was, a little,” Sanji’s breath was warm against his ear, the tip of his tongue tracing around his earrings. “But then I found you and you looked so perfect lying under this tree, with the sunlight dappled across your skin from the leaves; took my breath away.”

“Liar,” Zoro breathed out, swallowing as Sanji bit just under his ear. A shudder ran through him as the cook bit him a second time, light nibbles between even lighter kisses. Sanji’s hand slid across Zoro’s chest, the warmth of his palm leaving a lingering trail of goosebumps across his skin.

“I would never lie to you,” Sanji hummed, voice a bit muffled as he kept nipping at that same spot. Then Sanji bit down, sucking at the spot as one of the cook’s thumbs slid over his nipple.

Zoro sucked in a breath and let his eyes close as the sensations flooded his senses before he pulled his head away. “Don’t,” he stated firmly, meeting Sanji’s eyes, the blue of his irises already thin rings around his pupils. “Knock that shit off.”

“What? Don’t want a hickey, Zoro.” Sanji leaned back, chuckling to himself. With a deep breath, Sanji dropped his hands to his knees and just simply let his eyes wander over Zoro.

Zoro barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes Sanji was something else entirely. Hot under the collar one second, cold as ice the next. Zoro had grown used to it by now, but every once in awhile it still got to him. “Pervert Cook, I didn’t say that. I just said don’t suck it into my neck.”

Sanji raised a swirled brow at him, a mischievous glint flashing in his eyes. “Oh, so I could leave one somewhere else?”

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the blond. “What are you thinking?”

“Nothing.” With a shrug, Sanji slid back down Zoro’s legs a little, moving his hands to the hem of his shorts. Zoro let his arms drop to the grass as he tipped his head to watch what Sanji was doing. The cook wasn’t doing anything he hadn’t done before, simply letting his fingers drift across the hem before occasionally stopping to circle his naval. Sanji had done it time and time again without incident, which was why, in this case, Zoro was waiting; anticipating what was to come next.

“Sanji?” Zoro didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but it did and Sanji shrugged a shoulder as he flicked his eyes up to meet Zoro’s curious gaze.

“Just admiring the view, Marimo.” Sanji smirked at him, leaning forward to kiss Zoro. Tipping his head slightly, Zoro met him, lips pressed to one another tightly. Sanji pulled away, just to come back and Zoro lifted one hand to slide up Sanji’s back under his shirt. He was wearing some white button up with stupid blue flowers all over it. It’d look much better in the grass as far as Zoro was concerned, but he let it slip from his mind as Sanji bit at his lip, asking to deepen their kiss.

He did so, opening his mouth and humming into the kiss as Sanji’s tongue slid against his own. Both of Sanji’s hands were at the hem of his shorts again, fingertips hooked under the edge and tugging gently. Zoro slid his hand up to the back of Sanji’s neck, bringing his other to the blond’s pants to tug at his belt. Zoro could feel the beginning stirring wants of arousal and willingly let himself get swept away by it.

Sanji’s hand moved to cover Zoro’s as he pulled back from their kiss enough to speak. “Stop,” he started, breathless as he spoke. “I have something else in mind.”

“Oh?” Zoro raised an eyebrow as Sanji pulled his hand away from his belt. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears and feel the pulse of it in his groin. Sanji pressed his palm against Zoro’s half-hard cock and Zoro let his head fall back against the tree with a groan. Suddenly, he didn’t care what Sanji had in mind as long as he kept his hand there, fingers massaging gently to coax him to full hardness.

Sanji squeezed his length, making Zoro gasp and try to spread his legs between Sanji’s knees. Leaning forward, the cook kissed at his neck, switching between light nips and lingering kisses until he reached Zoro’s ear. “Yeah,” Sanji trailed off and Zoro could hear the husk of arousal in his tone. Whatever it was Sanji had planned it seemed to be turning him on as much as Zoro was. The fingers of Sanji’s free hand worked at his shorts, getting the button undone and slipping under the hem to play with the line of hair that led to Zoro’s cock.

Before Zoro realised what he was doing, Sanji was kissing him hard, biting at his lip and making Zoro inhale deeply through his nose, groaning into the kiss and chasing Sanji when he pulled away. He didn’t know what it was, but there was something about kissing Sanji that always made Zoro never want to stop, today at the top of this secluded mountain included. “What are you—” Zoro stopped as Sanji pulled his zipper down, pulling his length free of his shorts.

Zoro couldn’t stop himself from lifting his hips, one hand moving to grip at Sanji’s shoulder as Sanji wrapped a hand around him. Panting, Zoro watched as Sanji slid farther down his legs, shifting so one of Zoro’s legs was free of Sanji’s hold, before he bowed his head. The flat of Sanji’s tongue met the head of Zoro’s dick and his breath caught in his throat as he groaned.

His hand tightened on Sanji’s shoulder and Zoro closed his eyes as he swallowed hard. Sanji pressed his tongue to the underside of Zoro’s length as he took the head into his mouth, closing his lips around Zoro just under the flared edge. Sanji’s hand slid up the shaft to meet his mouth as the blond sucked lightly. Zoro panted out a breath, feeling the thrill of lust flush through him.

Pulling his leg up, Zoro let his knee fall to the side, opening his eyes to watch Sanji. Head bowed, one knee on each side of Zoro’s leg, Sanji was the picture of perfection as he slowly started to bob his head. Zoro could feel the slide of his lips along his dick, Sanji’s hand following along perfectly as Sanji fell into a steady and teasing rhythm.

With a groan, Zoro pulled his other knee up, just a little bit, delighted in the way Sanji ground down against him, his own hard-on clearly evident against Zoro’s leg. He felt Sanji suck in a deep breath through his nose, moaning around his mouthful of Zoro’s cock as he pressed himself against Zoro’s knee again.

“Fuck,” Zoro managed to groan out, voice breathless as his grip flexed on Sanji’s shoulder. He pulled his knee up even further, loving the way Sanji pushed back against him, the blond’s eyes closing with the feeling of Zoro’s knee against his cock. “You like that, don’t you,” Zoro managed to breathe out, breath hitching as Sanji took him completely into his mouth, his hand splaying against Zoro’s stomach.

Sanji pulled back, sucking fully before he let Zoro go. Looking up to him, Sanji licked at the corner of his mouth, eyes lidded as he thrust back against Zoro’s knee. “Could ask you the same thing.” His voice sounded raw and he cleared his throat before ducking to swallow Zoro again.

“You know I love the feeling of your mouth on my cock, Sanji.” Zoro raised his other hand, sliding it into blond hair, and pausing as he caught himself before he pulled. As much as he wanted to direct Sanji and as much as he simply wanted to push him to take Zoro to the hilt, he knew it would be a bad idea. He bit back the whine that threatened to rise up his throat, instead groaning at the feeling of Sanji’s mouth all around him.

It was a rare thing for Sanji to go down on Zoro, which was what made it all the more arousing when Sanji did so unprovoked. Zoro hadn’t come up here in hopes that Sanji would follow him; he’d simply wanted to get away. Barely being awake long enough to even realize it was Sanji before he was blowing him was just beyond what Zoro had expected from today.

Zoro panted out as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Sanji’s throat and he tried to stretch out a little more under the blond, bracing his shoulders against the tree trunk as he groaned loudly. There was no need to try and be silent up here and even though Zoro wasn’t normally loud, he reveled in the fact he didn’t have to hold back. It was one of the only downsides to living on a ship full of other people.

Sanji swallowed around him, pulling back a little as his tongue slid along the underside of his length. The hand that was on Zoro’s stomach moved to his hip, Sanji’s long fingers digging into Zoro’s skin. Sanji moaned around Zoro, the vibrations sending a shudder of want through Zoro’s entire body. Zoro hissed, grip flexing on Sanji’s shoulder as he bucked his hips. He wasn’t going to last too long and he knew it, not with Sanji’s focus the way it was. Each move was calculated, from the way his lips sealed around him to the way Sanji’s hand slid and twisted to follow his mouth. Sanji would back off until just the head of Zoro’s dick remained in his mouth, tongue rubbing against the underside as his hand fisted along the shaft. Fuck, Zoro knew he was done for at this rate.

Hand sliding from Sanji’s hair to his neck, Zoro swallowed, panting out in shallow breaths and he tipped his head back to stare unseeing up through the leaves of the tree. It was just him and Sanji, something they rarely truly got, and Zoro was beyond words, literally and figuratively.

“Zoro,” Sanji all but purred and Zoro flicked his eyes to him. The blond was looking at him, lips just a hair’s breath from the tip of Zoro’s dick as Sanji’s hand slid along the shaft. Leaning forward, Sanji pressed the tip of Zoro’s length to his bottom lip, letting his tongue slide from his mouth to lap at his slit. Their eyes met as Zoro gasped at the way his body betrayed him to his own arousal and Sanji smirked, never breaking eye contact as he opened his mouth to wrap around the head of Zoro’s cock. Sanji moved slowly, deliberately, lips pressed tightly against Zoro as he sucked, not breaking eye contact until he had to as he took him all the way to the base.

The hand on Sanji’s shoulder pushed down, encouraging the blond silently as Zoro’s other hand slid back up into Sanji’s hair. He brought his knee up once again, a spike of lust hitting him hard as Sanji groaned and thrust back against Zoro’s thigh. Zoro could feel that heat coil in his groin as well as feel it against his thigh as he watched Sanji grind against his leg, pressing tightly against him even as Sanji kept bobbing his head. Zoro lifted his leg, meeting Sanji’s movements and the blond paused, a low moan escaping around Zoro’s length in his throat.

Zoro’s hand gripped tight to Sanji’s hair and from the way the blond inhaled sharply, he knew it was painful. Sanji didn’t pull away as Zoro thought he would have, instead letting his eyes close and sucking harshly along Zoro’s hard-on. Relaxing his grip, Zoro tipped his head slightly as he watched the length of his cock slide in and out of Sanji’s mouth. Blood was pounding in his ears and Zoro bit at his lip. “I’m close,” he panted out, knowing that was the only real warning Sanji was going to get. He was tipping that scale, he could feel it and Zoro knew in just mere seconds he would be beyond stopping himself from cumming, even if he wanted.

Sanji only increased his pace at Zoro’s words, making the swordsman arch into the blond’s motions. Every slide of Sanji’s tongue, every low moan, every bob of his head only drove Zoro closer to that edge and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Zoro’s breath caught in his throat as Sanji swallowed around him and he tried desperately to keep the blond in place as everything snapped free and Zoro came hard.

Head tipped back with his eyes closed, Zoro couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him as he let himself be overwhelmed with the feeling of release. Sanji gave a low moan and Zoro could feel him swallow before he pulled back, tongue pressed to the underside of Zoro’s dick. Zoro could feel his head spinning as arousal flushed through him and he began to settle into the afterglow as his whole body relaxed. He hadn’t realized just how tensed in anticipation he had been until that moment.

Zoro rolled his head forward as Sanji slowed his movements, relaxing the grip he had in blond hair before the man sat up, licking at the corner of his mouth. Sanji’s eyes were lidded as he met Zoro’s gaze, a look of almost content affection on his face. Despite everything, lust flared anew in Zoro and he leaned forward, grabbing Sanji by his shirt and tugging him close for a kiss.

Zoro hadn’t been trying to be brutal about it, but they met harshly and Zoro thrust his tongue into Sanji’s mouth as the blond gasped from the sudden action. He could taste himself on Sanji’s tongue and tipped his head to the side when the blond’s reaction was to close his mouth and suck at Zoro’s tongue as Sanji carded both hands into Zoro’s hair. Groaning, Zoro dropped his hands to fumble with Sanji’s belt, mouths sliding slick against one another the moment Sanji decided to reverse the kiss, pushing Zoro back into his own mouth.

Sanji groaned loudly when Zoro got his hand around the man’s dick, pulling Sanji free of his slacks and breaking the kiss. Panting, Zoro smirked and pushed Sanji hard in the chest, knocking the blond over onto his back in the grass. Zoro climbed over him, kissing him harshly one last time before he shifted back, licking across the head of Sanji’s arousal. The taste of pre-cum burned across Zoro’s tongue and as Sanji once again found Zoro’s hair, the blond threw his legs wide and moaned. From the corner of his eyes, he could already see Sanji’s legs shaking, a sure sign the man was close to his own release and that only drove Zoro forward as he easily took Sanji into his mouth. The grip on his hair tightened as Sanji hissed above him, voice breathless as he managed to pant out, “Fuck, I’m right there, Zoro; dammit.”

A new wave of arousal zinged through Zoro, tingling across his skin as his lips met his fist on Sanji’s shaft and he moved his hand, taking Sanji to the hilt and humming in answer to the cook’s words. Above him, Sanji’s breath caught in his throat, one leg jerking with Sanji’s want to move; to thrust up into Zoro’s mouth like he usually did. Zoro didn’t know why he was holding back, but he didn’t care as he inhaled through his nose. “Cum for me, Sanji; I want to taste you.”

“Shit,” Sanji barked out as cum flooded Zoro’s mouth. Zoro swallowed once, then a second time as Sanji moaned, hips finally jerking up into Zoro’s mouth. He moved with the cook’s movements, used to this as Sanji did this almost every time Zoro sucked him off.

Zoro groaned as he pulled back to suck at the head of Sanji’s cock, tongue searching for stray traces of cum before he pulled off the blond completely. Sanji’s hands flexed in his hair as the cook panted above him, swallowing as he tried to regain his breath. Pulling away, Zoro sat up, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he leaned over Sanji.

He had his eyes closed, arms out to his sides in the grass now. “You son-of-a-bitch,” Sanji panted, a large grin on his face and Zoro could see his chest heaving with his labored breath. “That was not part of my plan.”

“Had a plan of my own, Shit Cook.” Leaning on his hands, Zoro pressed a kiss to the corner of Sanji’s mouth, smirking against the blond’s cheek as he murmured, “I was not expecting you to do that.”

“That _was_ my plan,” Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck, grinning at him. “I just saw you and I don’t know what came over me.”

Zoro sat up as much as Sanji would allow, looking down to the blond with his mussed hair and crumpled shirt. Zoro felt his heart thump in his chest and he felt a smile quirk the corner of his mouth. “Well, whatever it was, it can come around more often.”

“I need a cigarette,” Sanji breathed out, shifting to dig into his pocket. “Fuck, that hit me hard,” he groaned out, but he still sounded sated as he stuck a cigarette between his lips and lit it, returning his lighter to his pocket. Sanji’s hands went to his pants, tucking himself away and zipping his fly before he pressed his hand to Zoro’s chest to get him to sit up.

Zoro sat back on his heels, watching quietly as Sanji inhaled a long drag and exhaled in a contented sigh. “We should head back, Marimo.”

“We will.” Shifting to sit on his ass, Zoro tucked himself back into his shorts and reached out, tugging Sanji close by the shoulders. “In a minute.”

Leaning his head on Zoro’s shoulder, Sanji took a drag off his cigarette. “In a minute sounds good to me.”


End file.
